1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with embodiments relate generally to ultrasound probes and, more particularly, to an ultrasound probe having a piezoelectric material to emit and receive ultrasound and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasound probe refers to a device which emits ultrasound to a target object and receives an ultrasound echo reflected from the target object, so as to generate images of the inside of the target object. The ultrasound probe may use a piezoelectric material to generate ultrasound and receive the ultrasound reflected from the target object. A related art ultrasound probe generally has a piezoelectric element, a matching layer, a backside film and a circuit board. According to related art techniques, in order to connect the piezoelectric element to an external signal terminal, the circuit board is placed inside the backside film and a signal cable is drawn out of a rear side of the backside film. When the circuit board is embedded in the backside film, a thin gauge signal cable must be used, and it is difficult to match multiple signal cables with piezoelectric elements corresponding thereto.